The present invention is directed to connecting consumers with service providers. Systems have been developed to connect consumers and service providers over the Internet and the World Wide Web. Some systems use e-mail messaging and web-based forms to increase the level of connectivity between a consumer and a service provider. The consumer sends an e-mail or goes to a website that generates and sends a message (typically an e-mail or an e-mail type message) to a local provider. Another system is a brokerage type of system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,550.